Little Boy Black
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: Addams Family/KHR crossover. AU. Reborn goes to meet with his newest student, Tsunayoshi Addams, and what he finds surprises him. Oneshot. R27. Prompt from tumblr.


_Little Boy Black_

When a baby dressed in a suit knocked on their door, Morticia knew it would be an auspicious day. Looking down at their small visitor (she would not mock him for such a stature; all people big and small were welcome in their home) she considered that she might need to get him a box in order for some of the larger residents to resist running him over. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hello. You are Madam Addam, otherwise known as Lady Morticia?" The baby asked in a high voice. Again, Morticia would not tease him for such an affliction. He must have been cursed something terrible to be as he was.

"That is I, yes."

"I'm looking for one of your sons, Tsunayoshi Addams? I'm here to tutor him." The baby held up a piece of paper, which Morticia took.

__**'Regardless of his talents or age, I will teach your son to be the leader of the next generation. Yours sincerely, Reborn.'**__

"Oh my," Morticia simpered. "That's a very kind offer of you, Mr. Reborn, but I'm afraid I must refuse. Our Tsunayoshi gets by in school quite well thanks to Wednesday's dedicated help." She didn't add that Wednesday's idea of 'help' was terrifying Tsuna until he got the concepts right, or putting him in her latest torture machines if he got even one point lower than what she wanted to see. Still, it was torture made out of love, and Morticia could never find it in her to scold Wednesday. Besides, Tsuna was still alive for it!

The tutor frowned. "Are you quite sure? There's nothing at all that needs to be examined more closely?"

Morticia shook her head. "No dear, I'm afraid not."

"Mom? Is someone at the door?"

Morticia turned, and smiled as she realized her youngest son, little Tsuna stood there. Yes, today was an auspicious day indeed. Tsuna was a shy soul, and for someone to be drawing him out of his room meant good things. Perhaps this tutor wasn't a bad idea at all.

"There's a man here for you named Reborn. He has an interest in tutoring you, but I told him there was no need."

Tsuna licked his lips, and Morticia's smile turned brighter when Tsuna's eyes flickered to that golden color she adored so much. "Actually… I think he's __supposed __to be here, Mom. Um, if that's okay?" He ducked his head, as if considering she could ever say 'no' to him.

Morticia might have been stern to outsiders, but her children were the light of her life. And Tsuna had come to them as an orphan, scared and wanting to prove himself worthy to them in some way. Even after all these years, he was still so unsure around them. "If you're sure, darling, then no, I don't mind."

Tsuna raised his head, eyes steadily burning orange. "I'm sure," he told her softly.

She nodded her head, and opened the door to accommodate their newest guest. "Then please come in, Mr. Reborn. My son is right there. Mind you be gentle with him; he's a fragile soul."

"Mom!" Tsuna huffed, ducking his head as his cheeks flared pink. But his eyes showed his understanding in his mother's words. Morticia chuckled under her breath and closed the door, gracefully gliding out of the room.

"I'll tell your father the news. I leave you to tell Wednesday and Pugsley, dear."

"Of course." Tsuna watched his mother go, and then turned his attention to the small man standing there, watching him. He knelt down so he could be more on the man's height. "Hello. Your name is Reborn?"

Reborn nodded. "And you're Tsunayoshi Addams." He looked Tsuna up and down. "You're much different than I imagined."

Tsuna cocked his head. "How did you imagine me, then? I've only ever been as I am, or so Dad says."

The man blinked at him, the edge of his mouth stretching a bit. "Wise words. Words to keep in mind, considering what I'm about to tell you."

Tsuna frowned. "What's—"

"__Tsunayoshi.__"

Tsuna turned, and his smiled turned shaky. "Um, h-hello Wednesday."

A black-haired girl in pigtails and a dress walked down the stairs, frowning at Tsuna. She glanced at Reborn. "Who's this?"

"My tutor, Reborn. Mom let him in."

Wednesday's frown darkened. "You don't __need __a tutor. __I'm __teaching you everything you're lacking in, remember?"

Tsuna nodded, putting his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender. "I-I know that! A-and y-you do a brilliant job of it, r-really! B-but he's s-supposed to be here. I-I can feel it."

The frown disappeared, replaced by veiled concern. "Your inner fire isn't overwhelming you again, is it? Do you feel hotter than normal? Sick? Tired? Do you want me to go get Grandmama?" She placed a hand against his forehead, and tested his pulse. Tsuna let her, but shook his head.

"No, no and no, sister. I'm fine, really. It's just… knowledge of what needs to happen. This man is supposed to be here, that's all. What comes after, I can't say."

Wednesday crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine then. But don't think that just because he's here means you get to slack off! C'mon Pugsley."

The two left the same way as Morticia had, Reborn watching them go with a slight shiver. There was something in the air that he didn't like, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Who were they?"

"Ah, Wednesday and Pugsley, my sister and brother."

"You don't look like them at all," Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna laughed though, rather than taking offense. "Yeah, I was adopted. I was an orphan, and I wandered away from the main building one day, and found myself out in the gardens. It was winter though, so I got cold really fast. Lurch found me and brought me inside, and Mom and Dad nursed me back to health, and after that welcomed me in as part of the family. Uncle Fester offered to dye my hair and get me contacts so I'd look more like an Addams, but I told him I'm fine with it."

"Sounds like you were one of the lucky ones, then," Reborn said, tilting his fedora down. Then, abruptly changing the subject. "What did she mean by your 'inner fire'?"

Tsuna grimaced. "Um, let's go up to my room to discuss it, okay? That way I can __show __you as well as tell you what it does."

Intrigued, Reborn nodded. Tsunayoshi was strange, but at the same time, he seemed well-balanced. Perhaps pushing him into the role of Vongola Decimo wouldn't be such a hard thing after all.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Another prompt from Tumblr. I don't recall much from the Addams Family, since I watched the black-and-white 1960s version before they took it off the air. Not sure if its still available, but I went to the wiki to try to pin down their personalities and traits. Apologies if what I've written doesn't match up, or if characters are too OOC.

I won't be continuing this idea, at least not right now. I may come back one day and tinker with it, but for right now its just a oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
